Ultraman Star
Ultraman Star is an Ultra from the Land of Flash. Working as Hikari's assistant and a Star Charter, he's often sent outside of the Land of Light, delivering messages and items of interest. History Ultraman Star joined the Space Garrison after the Crisis Impact, following the footsteps of his fallen friends. He was assigned as Hikari's assistant after the latter retired to focus on scientific pursuits. With the Land of Flash isolating themselves from the outside world, Star is forcefully recruited to the Star Charters by Hikari, as his personal messenger and spy. Throughout his adventures, he has met multiple Ultras and heroes from Project D and some from different universes such as Ultimate Force Zero. Star is slightly annoyed by Hikari's habit of giving random powerups to other Ultras from different universes, which Hikari refuses to answer. Star has only visited Earth once, to warn the EDL of the Yapool Outcast Subordinates' invasion. Under Hikari's orders, he was forced to stay on Earth to support the Ultras. After the invasion was foiled, Star left Earth but not before giving one of Hikari's new gimmick to Ultrawoman Six. It is rumored that Star is responsible for the banishment of an Ultra claiming to be related to Hikari. His current mission is to find Belial and bring him to the Land of Flash as Hikari needs him to finish the Ultra Capsules, a project that would turn the tides of the battle against an unknown invader. Star later joined up with the Parody Garrison. Impressed with his previous accomplishments, he was immedielty made the assistant to Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi to reflect his former status with Hikari in his own universe. Star will likely appear in the Parody Hero Taisen spinoff, and how exactly he reacts to Neo Tsurugi's death will be delved into at some point in Ultraman Spoiler. Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Star appears in this sequel to Ultra Hero Taisen! as one of the main characters. EDL Database Profile Stats *Human Form: Ray *Transformation Item: Sidus Spark *Time Limit: Three minutes *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 41,000 tons *Age: 14,000 years *Homeworld: Land of Flash *Flight Speed: Unknown (presumably faster than Mach 6) *Punch Strength: Unknown *Running Speed: 520 km/h *Swim Speed: Unknown *Strength: Can lift at least 200,000 tons Body Features *Eyes: Star's eyes can see faraway objects with ease. It is also able to track traces of light and see through disguises. *Color Timer: A diamond-shaped color timer. *Ultra Armor: Star's armor is lighter than most Ultras from the Space Garrison as he relies on speed and agility. *Crest: A backward crest. Has no use. *Dorsal Fin: A strange thing on his back. Apparently, all Ultras have these. Weapons *Light Blade: A golden sword of light that emerges from Star's wrist for close-quarters combat. *Rigel Striker: A bow that Star can call upon from Hikari. It highly depends on Hikari if it'll come or not. Techniques Special *Stellarium Shoot: Star's standard ray. Slightly more powerful than the Specium Ray. *Ankaa Dive: Star flies and engulfs himself in flames and rams the enemy. *Antares Blaster: A variant of Plasma Strike, Star charges his right hand with flames and punches the enemy at point-blank range. *Aldebaran Wave: A wave of energy to disorient the enemy. *Altair Slash: Star fires an arc of light with the Light Blade. *Cygnus Bomber: Star creates a ball of energy and throws it at the enemy. *Plasma Strike: A one-handed attack only used against heavily armored enemies. *Polaris Stream: A white beam fired in an L position. *Procyon Lightning: Star discharges bolts of electricity from his hands. *Regulus Impact: Star creates a large flash of light that blinds the enemy. *Rigel Eye: Star fires an arrow of light from the Rigel Striker. *Vega Burst: A less powerful variant of the Stellarium Shoot used only to scare off or warn monsters. Physical *Chop: A chop. *FLip: A flip. *Jump: A jump. *Kick: A kick. *Punch: A punch. *Slash: A slash. Others *Flash Travel: Being a Star Scout, Star has the ability to travel faster than light, something most Ultras from the land of Flash couldn't do. *Neutron Spin: Star spins around, releasing a wave of light around him. Useful when surrounded. *Singularity Defender: Star creates a barrier that will absorb any attacks thrown at it. Trivia *Ultraman Star's special techniques are mostly named after stars. *Ultraman Star will not gain any forms or gimmicks. *Ultraman Star is, of course, a serious parody. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Project D Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras